Buscando la felicidad
by ankapoar
Summary: Para poder llegar a la verdad, Grimmjow y su hermana deberán enfrentar varios obstáculos que poco a poco les revelara su pasado, ¿podran encontrar la felicidad que tanto buscan? Advertencias: Lenguaje obseno, posible lemmon Parejas: GrimmNell - IchiRuki - UlquiHime
1. Origen

**Wooolaaaa a todoooss y todaaasss ! Aqui les traigo mi primer fict de secuela**

**Espero le den un oportunidad, el principio es algo lento pero despúes se va poniendo mas interesante.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje obseno, Posible Lemmon**

**PAREJAS PRINCIPALES: GrimmNell - IchiRuki - Ulquihime**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Uno de los personajes principales es de mi autoria, osea creado por mí, la imagen de portada la describe tal cual como me la imagino, pero el fanart NO es mio, acá les dejo el link de la imagen por derechos de autor: art/Commission-Adrika-307228611 También quiero aclarar que la imagen la retoqué un poco solo para acercarse mas a mi personaje.**

**LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES SON DE TITE KUBO**

**Bueno acá les dejo el primer episodio, pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente para ponerle mas emoción... :3**

**Capitulo 1**

**ORIGEN**

Nunca, jamás en toda su vida ella se imaginó que el hombre al que tanto quería, con el que había tenido su primera ilusión, la traicionara de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada, se arrepentía tanto de no haber escuchado los consejos del único hombre que en verdad la quiso, que siempre la aconsejaba, que nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, que se preocupaba por ella, al cual veía alejarse de su lado por la fuerza, se le oprimió el pecho de dolor al pensar que no lo volvería a ver jamás y que esa era la última mirada que se dedicarían el uno al otro, no entendía la razón por la cual le estaba sucediendo esto, el llanto y la desesperación se hicieron presentes, su respiración era entre cortada y su corazón latía rápidamente, creía que en ese mismo instante se volvería loca, eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, no pensaba con claridad, es más, ni siquiera pensaba, pero de algo estaba segura, estaba segura de que no volvería a ser la misma de antes, el odio y el rencor se apoderaron de ella, jamás volvería a ser la misma persona que era hace algunos años atrás...

10 años antes

Una niña de cabello negro, lacio y recogido en una coleta con un par de mechones que le tapaban parte de la frente y mejillas (uno de los mechones estaba de lado), ojos azules oscuros grandes y de una piel blanca pero no tan pálida, daba brincos de un lado a otro por los pasillos de la casa donde vivía, estaba algo aburrida porque andaba sola desde hace unas cuantas horas y quería calmar su hiperactividad saltando por todas partes, su abuelita aun no llegaba y para ser sincera ya se estaba preocupando un poco. De pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta al mover la perilla y abrirse, al fin estaba de vuelta su abuela pero no había llegado sola, estaba con un niño, que al parecer era casi de su misma edad, pero lo desconocía pues no lo había visto antes, nunca en realidad...

Se puso algo nerviosa y a la vez celosa, ¿qué hacia ella con un desconocido? Y aparte de todo lo había traído a la casa como si nada, eso sí fue muy desconcertante para ella.

Se sintió algo intimidada cuando ese niño la miro de frente, pues aunque tenía unos lindos ojos color turquesa, su mirada era algo fría y cortante, parecía ser de pocos amigos.

- Hola mi niña - Le saludo su abuela.

- Hola abue -

La señora notó como había tensión en el aire, veía que ella se sentía algo incomoda con la presencia de ese niño desconocido, así que decidió romper el silencio que se había hecho presente hace un momento.

- Mira, ella es la niña de la que te hablaba, estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien.

Anda, ve a saludarla y dile tu nombre.

El niño, algo molesto por la intervención de esa señora, cedió ante su petición, le daba algo de pena hablar con una niña pues no acostumbraba a tratarlas muy a menudo...

- Hola, mi nombre es Grimmjow. - Habló con un tono seco en su voz, ni siquiera le había extendido la mano en señal de cortesía.

- Hola, yo me llamo Danna, mucho gusto Grimmjow. - Le dijo la niña extendiéndole la mano, queriéndole dar a entender que quería ser su amiga.

Él la miro de reojo, algo cortante, desde siempre se había comportado de esa forma con todos, era muy orgulloso y no le gustaba mostrar su lado amable.

- Oye Grimmjow, ¿La vas a dejar con la mano extendida? - Le reprimió la anciana.

- Tsk. - Fue el único sonido que pronunció y le extendió la mano con esfuerzo.

- Así me gusta. Danna, él se va a quedar unos días con nosotras, al parecer está perdido y no recuerda cómo llegar a su casa. Lo cuidaremos mientras aparecen sus padres o alguien que lo esté buscando.

La niña asintió, aunque no le caía bien ese niño pensaba que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz y no provocarle ningún disgusto a su abuela, además le agradaba la idea de tener alguien con quien jugar, pues en esa casita pobre, ubicada en un barrio pobre a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, no es que conociera muchos niños con quienes salir a jugar, de todas formas su abuela no le dejaba ir porque decía que le daba miedo que algo malo le fuera a pasar, ella siempre fue muy sobreprotectora, desde que tenía memoria la conocía de ese modo.

- ¿Quieres jugar? - Le preguntó al niño divertida.

- No - Le contesto fríamente. - No me gusta jugar con niñas.

- Oye Grimmjow, ella solo quiere que sean amigos, anda vayan y jueguen un rato que voy a ir a vender estas últimas bolitas de arroz que me sobraron y ya se está haciendo tarde, los dejo, no se vayan a salir. Vuelvo pronto.

La mujer salió de la casa, y tan pronto como ella se fue, Grimmjow fue a esculcar la cocina por algo de comida, después se las ingeniaría para salir de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó la niña algo incrédula ante la situación.

- Nada, no molestes -

Ella veía como sacaba lo poco que había en la nevera, como algunas tajadas de queso, jamón, unos panes que cogió del mesón y los guardó en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Oye! No puedes hacer eso acaso estás loco - Le dijo la niña angustiada ante lo que estaba observando.

El niño, por su parte, se había sorprendido por la actitud tan cambiante de ella, primero se mostraba como un angelito inocente, incapaz de lastimar a una mosca; luego se enfrentaba sin miedo y de forma agresiva contra él.

- ¿Qué te pasa niña? ¿Crees que me puedes dar órdenes, a mí?

- No puedes tomar lo que no es tuyo.

- ¿Aaaaa si?, pues ven y quítamelo si eres tan capaz.

La niña no retrocedió ante el reto, al contrario se abalanzó contra él para quitarle a la fuerza lo que se había robado, lo tiró al piso, y empezó a jalarle el cabello, tanto ella como él hacían lo mismo, estaban a punto de lanzarse puños pero los sorprendió una voz que les era familiar...

- Hay pero que tonta soy, ya con la vejez se me está olvidando todo y deje el dinero de cambio...

¿Aaa? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porque están agarrados del pelo y tirados en el piso? - Dijo la anciana asombrada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

- Abuelita él se quiere robar nuestra comida, mírale los bolsillos. -

Efectivamente la mujer se acercó, reviso uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del niño y encontró unos cuantos panes que estaban destinados para el desayuno del día siguiente para ellas dos.

La anciana se enojó mucho con Grimmjow, si es que así se llamaba, porque se dio cuenta de que solo le había dicho puras mentiras para entrarse a la casa y robarse lo que pudiera.

Lo cogió fuertemente de un brazo para alzarlo del piso y luego lo tomo de una oreja, mientras lo llevaba a la sala y lo sentaba en una silla, por su parte el niño solo se quejaba del dolor por el jalón de orejas.

- Ahora si me vas a contar la verdad jovencito y me vas a explicar lo que acabas de hacer. - Le reprimió con un fuerte tono de voz.

- Mire anciana, lo único que quiero es un poco de comida y largarme de aquí.

- Vea pues, saliste muy grosero jovencito, te tendré que lavar la lengua con algo de jabón y estropajo para que dejes de contestar de ese modo.

- No quiero nada de usted ni de nadie, yo no necesito de nadie y nadie necesita de mí, así que ¡déjeme ir!

Al pronunciar esto último, él le alzo la mirada, tenía los ojos aguados llenos de tristeza, furia y dolor. La mujer se percató de ello y enseguida se le acercó para darle un abrazo, él empezó a derramar lágrimas.

- Sé que estas dolido, lo reflejan tus ojos, no sé qué fue lo que te sucedió, pero cuando alguien se encuentra en una situación así lo mejor es brindarle un cálido abrazo.

- Usted... Usted no sabe nada señora- Decía el niño entre sollozos.

- Entonces cuéntame criatura, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- le dijo mientras se separaba de él y le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

- Yo... La verdad... Escape de mi casa. En ese lugar nadie me quiere, y siempre soy un estorbo así que decidí hacerles un favor y salirme de ahí...

- ¿Por qué dices que nadie te quiere?

- Porque es la verdad, mis papas no me quieren, mi mamá se fue un día de la casa y jamás volvió y mi papá se la pasa tomando cada vez que gana dinero, me dice que no le sirvo para nada, que solo soy un estorbo en su vida. Un día me sacó a golpes, y decidí no volver nunca mas a ese lugar.

La anciana y la niña se miraron al tiempo, preocupadas por el relato del jovencito, entonces la anciana se animó a preguntarle:

- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

- De un pueblo algo lejos de aquí, mas allá de las afueras de Tokio.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Me escondí en el tren que llega hasta la ciudad y me baje en la primera parada que hizo.

Ahora si se había complicado la situación, pues pensaba que si era cerca podría convencerlo de volver a su hogar, pero al parecer eso iba a ser algo imposible.

- Te propongo algo Grimmjow, claro si es que en verdad te llamas así. Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa el tiempo que quieras, tú decides cuando te quieras ir y no te detendremos, pero debes prometer que no vas a robar nada. Si quieres algo simplemente pídelo y con mucho gusto te lo daremos.

Al muchacho no le molestó para nada la propuesta que le estaban haciendo, no quería mostrarse blando ante la situación, así que nuevamente cambio su semblante a esa armadura con la que siempre se escondía para no mostrar debilidad ante los demás, esa armadura aprendió a usarla desde hace mucho, y a decir verdad, le era muy efectiva, se expresaba frio y cortante ante cualquier situación, siempre con la cabeza en alto y un aire de orgullo.

- Bueno, si no me queda de otra, tendré que aceptar su propuesta - Dijo fingiendo no estar feliz por ello.

- Danna, ve y enséñale la habitación que van a compartir, yo tengo que salir a terminar de vender las bolitas de arroz. Pórtense bien.

Al terminar de decir esto, la mujer tomó la canasta donde llevaba las ya mencionadas bolitas de arroz y salió de la casa.

Los dos niños se quedaron solos y en silencio, Danna no compartía de muy a gusto la idea de que ese extraño se les incluyera a la familia, pero de cualquier forma no le quedaba de otra.

- Tienes suerte de que mi abue Kaoru sea tan buena persona o sino ya te hubiera echado a patadas de la casa. Ven te mostraré la habitación.

Grimmjow sólo la miro de reojo, lanzo un suspiro al aire y la siguió a donde se dirigía.

- Por cierto, ¿cuantos años es que tienes? - Le preguntó la peli negra con curiosidad.

- Tengo nueve y medio, ¿acaso mi edad importa?.

- Agh. - La niña solo soltó un suspiro, en señal de que no respondería a esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar, no tenía caso que se pusieran a discutir por ese tipo de cosas.

Él por su parte, siempre contestaba a la defensiva, era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, le parecía normal, lo hacía casi por inercia y no siempre era con la intención de ofender a la otra persona.

Los años pasaron, sin tener que dar aviso Grimmjow se volvió parte de esa familia, era acogedor el lugar, nunca le habían dado el cariño que ellas dos le dieron, claro que siempre tenían uno que otro pleito pero al rato lo arreglaban, la anciana se volvió como una madre para él, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar y que siempre tuviera todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, aunque no lo demostraba la quería mucho y a veces se ponía a meditar qué hubiera sido de él si no se hubiera topado con esa anciana a la que ya consideraba como una madre.

Por otro lado Danna, su compañera de cuarto, se había vuelto como una hermana menor, a veces discutían, a veces reían, pero acordaron llevarse bien desde esa vez, hasta que se les fue haciendo costumbre. Ellos ya no eran niños, él acababa de cumplir los 19, y ella ya tenía los 18 y medio, la muchacha se había puesto muy atractiva, era alta y delgada, sus ojos grandes y azules resaltaban más su belleza, sinceramente parecía una de esa modelos que aparecían en las revistas y eso no pasaba por alto ante los jóvenes del barrio que andaban detrás de ella, hasta al mismo Grimmjow admitía que su amiga se había puesto muy bonita, aunque sus gustos eran de mujeres más voluptuosas, ella no se les quedaba atrás, Grimmjow también había madurado mucho para la edad que tenía, poseía unos músculos bien desarrollados gracias al ejercicio que hacía. De pequeños iban de vez en cuando a estudiar a unas clases gratuitas que daban organizaciones en función de ayudar a la gente pobre, pero ahora tenían que buscar trabajo puesto que la abuela Kaoru no estaba en condiciones de traer dinero a la casa y últimamente andaba enferma, era el turno de ellos para cuidarla.

Aunque todavia eran menores de edad (puesto que la mayoria de edad en Japón se cumple a los 20 años) Grimmjow trabajaba de constructor, lo habian aceptado porque solo le faltaba un año para cumplir con los requisitos, además su condición física les era de mucha utilidad. Danna no encontraba un empleo aún, y se sentía algo inútil.

* * *

- Yo creo que si de verdad quieres conseguir un buen trabajo, podrías ir a alguno de los prostíbulos que se encuentran por acá cerca, de seguro te admiten y te pagarían de maravilla.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso Grimmjow - Le contestó con un tono sarcástico - Y tu deberías irte a un bar gay, a lo mejor te cuadras al hijo de un millonario y con eso viviríamos como reyes. - Dijo con un tono burlón.

- Bueno jovencitos, se comportan en la mesa. - Les reprimió la anciana.

- Si señora... - Contestaron al unísono.

- Abuela esta tarde voy a salir para buscar trabajo, así sea de empleada del aseo de una casa. - Le dijo Danna muy confiada, segura de que esta vez sí le darían la labor que necesitaba.

- Bueno mi vida, pero debes llegar temprano a casa no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada malo en la calle.

- Si abuelita, no te preocupes por eso - Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bueno. - Dijo Grimmjow levantándose de la mesa habiendo ya terminado de comer. - Gracias por la comida, me tengo que devolver al trabajo.

- Yo también me voy, iré a buscar el empleo.

Ambos se despidieron de su abuela y salieron de la casa.

Iban caminando en la misma dirección hasta que llegaron a un punto donde sus caminos se separaban.

- Suerte Grimmy.

- Tsk, ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

- Si si como digas. - le dijo la mujer alejándose de él.

- Ten mucho cuidado. - Le respondió el joven en un tono bajo que solo fue audible para él, pues no quería que se diera cuenta que se preocupaba por ella y así siguieron sus caminos.

* * *

- Hey Grimmjow, pensé que nunca te aparecerías por acá. - Le habló un chico desde lo alto de una viga de construcción.

-¡Ja!, tu no digas nada Yammy, esta es la tercera vez que te veo durante dos semanas de trabajo, deberían descontarlo de tu sueldo por vago.

- Ya cierra la boca y sube que tenemos trabajo pendiente.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad...

- Le aseguro señor que no se arrepentirá de contratarme, yo puedo dejar muy bien aseada su casa y aunque vengo de una familia humilde, no soy de las que roba.

- Lo siento señorita de verdad pero en estos momentos no necesitamos empleados, que tenga una buena tarde - Dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

- Agh estúpida gente de la alta, creen que por ser humilde me voy a entrar a robarles sus porquerías...- Dijo mientras se recostaba de espalda contra una pared. - Creo que debería considerar la opción de seducir con mis atributos femeninos un poco... - En esas se dio cuenta mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la calle algo que le llamó la atención...

* * *

- ¡Hola preciosa!

- Lindura, ¿vienes muy a menudo?

- Ven linda, pasaremos un buen rato juntos!

Se escuchaban los piropos y chiflidos de los constructores al ver pasar por la calle a una linda chica de grandes atributos, pero ella ni siquiera los volteo a ver.

Yammy y Grimmjow estaban cerca del lugar pues hace un rato que salieron a buscar más materiales para la construcción y andaban de regreso, la muchacha a la que molestaban los demás trabajadores venía de frente a ellos.

Los dos quedaron algo impactados ante la belleza de la muchacha, si bien era corpulenta y de buena estatura, también tenía un lindo rostro, era la combinación perfecta entre una mujer madura y una niña inocente, incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Al pasar por en medio de los dos se le quedaron viendo, como escurriendo la baba mientras caminaba, la muchacha ni los determinó.

- Esta es mía. - Le dijo Grimmjow a Yammy mientras una sonrisa de malicia se le dibujaba en el rostro, y dejando lo que cargaba en el suelo se dirigió hacia la mujer.

- ¡Oye espera! - La mujer se detuvo y miro hacia atrás para ver quien la llamaba. – Disculpa, se te calló esto. - Le dijo el peli azul mientras le mostraba en la mano una hebilla de mariposa.

- Eso no es mío. - Dijo la mujer seria.

- Pues yo lo vi tirado en el suelo luego que pasaste por ahí. - Dijo el joven, algo nervioso por la imponente presencia de la mujer, además porque sabía que esa hebilla no era de ella sino de su "hermana".

- Pues se equivoca señor, eso no es mío.- Se dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

- Bueno si quiere déjeme compensarle mi indiscreción invitándola a tomar un café, aquí en la tienda de la esquina.

- No gracias, tengo prisa. - Al decir esto continuó con su camino dejándole la propuesta a Grimmjow y su orgullo por el suelo, nunca le había fallado esa estrategia, ninguna mujer se le había negado antes por lo apuesto e imponente que era, pero ella si lo había hecho.

Yammy estaba recogiendo ya las cosas que había dejado Grimmjow en el suelo, pues sabia como era el asunto con él en esas situaciones, regresaba como a las 3 horas pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio volviendo con cara de decepción.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!, el mujeriego Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fue rechazado por primera vez.

- Cállate Yammy, ese solo fue el primer intento, la lograré convencer...

- Si como digas don Juan, a trabajar.

* * *

- Hola, disculpe la molestia, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Danna, estoy buscando empleo, soy muy útil para limpiar pisos y arreglar muebles...

- No molestes niña, no requerimos de tus servicios, por favor retírese.

- Pero señor yo...

- Le he dicho que se retire.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - Dijo un joven con una gran sonrisa saliendo de la limusina que estaba estacionada frente a ellos.

- No ninguno señor, sólo le pedía el favor a esta señorita que se retirara...

- Tranquilo Tousen no es para tanto. - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el mayordomo, luego se dirigió hacia la muchacha. - ¿Que necesitas jovencita?

- Emmmm, disculpe la molestia señor, le decía que andaba buscando un empleo, puedo limpiar pisos, platos, muebles...

- Mira. - Le dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta. - Aquí está mi dirección, si gustas puedes presentarte mañana para darte el empleo.

- ¡Si!, muchas gracias señor de verdad que necesito el empleo, no le fallaré.

Por cierto mi nombre es Danna, mucho gusto.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es ...

* * *

Eran ya pasadas las seis y media de la tarde, Grimmjow ya había llegado a casa y él y su abuela estaban preocupados de que Danna no llegaba aún.

- Saldré a buscarla. - dijo finalmente el joven peli azul poniéndose de pie.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta para abrirla esta se abrió sola.

- Hola Grimmy - Saludo muy contenta la mujer detrás de la puerta.

- Oye tonta ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?, ya tenías a tu abuela preocupada...

Ella se le abalanzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

- ¿Y tú no estabas preocupado por mí? - Pregunto divertida.

- Claro que no, lo que hagas me importa poco, solo te iba a buscar por petición de la anciana.

- Si claro, hola abue ¿cómo estás?- Dijo mientras le plasmaba un beso en la mejilla y sin dejar que ella le contestara a su pregunta continuó. - Mira que ya conseguí empleo, y ésta es la dirección. - Le entregó la tarjeta que le habían dado a ella y se sorprendió al ver la dirección.

Por la cara que había puesto la anciana, Grimmjow dedujo que algo no andaba bien así que cogió la tarjeta y también vio la dirección del lugar.

- Acaso estás loca niña. - Le reprimió Grimmjow. - Esta dirección es de uno de los barrios de la más alta sociedad de Tokio, dijiste que irías a buscar un empleo discreto, no con esos riquillos busca problemas.

- No es para tanto, el mismo señor me ofreció el empleo y me pidió que fuera mañana temprano para comenzar.

- ¡ Já !, tienes por lo menos la más remota idea de dónde queda esta dirección. Eso es casi en el centro de la ciudad.

- Bueno pues yo creí que era cerca, me los encontré por estos lados, pero ya... lo importante es que conseguí trabajo y voy a poder ayudan con los gastos de la casa.

Grimmjow quedó pensativo por un momento, ¿qué estarían haciendo tipos de esos lados por acá?, ¿qué andarían buscando?

* * *

"Una mujer corría de manera desesperada por las calles de la ciudad junto a un hombre, que al parecer era su esposo, sus rostros no se podían ver bien ya que tenían puestas unas capotas por la lluvia que caía, cruzaban calles y esquinas apresuradamente hasta que llegaron a un barrio que parecía familiar.

La mujer toco la puerta con fuerza, y de allí salió una señora de avanzada edad.

- Por favor, cuídela. - Le dijo mientras le entregaba algo que tenía entre sus brazos..."

- Danna, oye despierta.

- ¿Aaaa? ¿Qué pasó Grimmjow?- contesto la aludida frotándose los ojos.

- Levántate la abuela se puso mal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

- No lo sé, empezó a toser fuerte, fui a verla y le di su medicamento, pero creo que es mejor que la llevemos a un hospital.

Salieron deprisa con la mujer en brazos y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano.

- Doctor, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

- Miren jóvenes, les tengo que decir la verdad, a la señora no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, sus pulmones están muy dañados por la enfermedad que tiene, la medicina ya no le hacía efecto y la enfermedad avanzo rápidamente.

- ¿Podemos ir a verla?

- Si por supuesto, síganme.

Al entrar en la habitación, vieron a la mujer recostada, estaba más pálida de lo normal, y respiraba gracias a un aparato.

- Mis niños, acérquense, quiero decirles algo. - Dijo la anciana al verlos entrar.

- ¿Que sucede abuela? - Dijo la muchacha acercándose a la camilla.

- Tienen que prometerme que siempre estarán juntos, y se ayudaran el uno al otro, se protegerán, se cuidarán...

- Ya vieja, no te esfuerces, te hará más daño. - Le dijo Grimmjow sujetándole una mano al ponerse al otro lado de la camilla.

- Antes de morir tengo que contarles una verdad, una verdad sobre tus padres Danna...

* * *

**Bueno acá termina mi primer episodio**

**Para animarlos a leer el siguiente les adelanto que aparecerá Nel :O creo que ya dije demasiado... :D**

**Espero sus reviews! eso me anima a continuar con la historia, y no sean crueles con los comentarios si no les gustó.**

**Hasta la próximaaa**


	2. El secreto

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! acá les llego con otro episodio. Algo decepcionada por los reviews pues no comentaron muchos, aprovecho el momento para agradecerle a ****Shadowsofgreen por su comentario en el primer episodio :3 así escriba solo para ti lo seguiré haciendo, claro con la condición de dejar reviews n.n**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten del capitulo :)**

Capítulo 2

**EL SECRETO**

Era un día caluroso y de mucho tráfico en la ciudad de Tokio, personas salían a toda prisa en sus coches para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivos trabajos, el día estaba muy agitado y no era para tanto pues es lo normal en una ciudad tan grande como esa, más aun si es entre semana. Justamente, en medio de un trancón se encontraba una chica dentro de un taxi desesperada por llegar a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo.

- ¡Agh, fantástico! Pero si era lo único que me faltaba.- Dijo muy enojada la mujer. - Señor, ¿no podemos tomar otro camino?, es que de verdad es mi primer día de trabajo y no lo quiero perder.

- Señorita, esta es la vía principal, es el camino más rápido para llegar a su destino.

- Genial, perderé mi primer empleo...

¿Sabe qué señor?, yo… mejor me bajo aquí, voy a ver si tengo más suerte caminando.

- Como quiera, son dos con cincuenta.

La mujer le pagó al conductor y salió deprisa del auto, no sabía ni por qué había hecho eso, no conocía ese sector de la ciudad, se perdería de cualquier manera, sólo le quedaba confiar en las personas que andaban por ahí para que le indicaran por donde quedaba dicha dirección. En esas mientras caminaba por la acera hacia la misma dirección en la que el taxi se dirigía, divisó a una mujer saliendo de una tienda, por su porte parecía ser de buen billete pues lucía un lindo traje de paño con una falda, ambos de color azul grisáceo, una blusa blanca y tacones altos, al acercársele más pudo detallar mejor su rostro, parecía ser de confianza así que se animó a preguntarle.

- Disculpe señorita, buenos días, es que estoy tratando de llegar a esta dirección- Dijo mientras le mostraba el papel donde se encontraba anotada. - ¿Usted podría darme alguna indicación de cómo llegar?

- Si claro... déjame ver... Aaa por supuesto, yo vivo allá. Son un conjunto de casas, una colonia para ser más exactos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. - ¿Quieres que te lleve? voy a pasar a mi casa a dejar unas cosas.- La chica de la dirección le daba confianza, razón por la cual le hizo la propuesta.

- "Que suerte la mía"- Pensaba hacia sus adentros. -Si por supuesto, muchas gracias.

- Aaaa debería presentarme. Mucho gusto, Neliel tu Odershvank.- Le dijo la señorita extendiéndole la mano.

- Danna Asakura - Le respondió de la misma manera.

- Que raro tu nombre, ¿eres de familia extranjera?

- Emmm, no... yo soy... de aquí y mi familia también.

Al terminar de decir esto se subieron al auto el cual comenzó a andar, por fortuna la chica no cogió la vía principal o si no le hubiese dado lo mismo que seguir en el taxi, o pues ni tan "lo mismo" porque tendría que pagar de más por la espera.

La ventana del copiloto estaba totalmente abajo, la muchacha sentía cómo la brisa le acariciaba el rostro, ya le era necesario refrescarse un poco en esa calurosa mañana, miró hacia el cielo totalmente despejado y un recuerdo vino a su mente...

_Flashback_

_- Deja de decir tonterías abue, tú no te vas a morir._

_Mira, te prometo que Grimmjow y yo te vamos a cuidar más, estaremos mas tiempo junto a ti.- Dijo la muchacha mientras se le aguaban los ojos._

_- No mi amor, sé que me queda poco tiempo, y tendré que romper la promesa que hice, pero no puedo llevarme el secreto a la tumba..._

_- Es que a mí no me importa quienes fueron mis padres ni nada de eso, tu eres mi familia, ustedes son mi familia ahora y eso es lo único necesito saber._

_- Preciosa, por favor, escúchame..._

_- No abuela, lo siento pero no puedo._

_Al decir esto último, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y salió de la habitación. Grimmjow al ver la reacción de la mujer le grito su nombre para que se diera vuelta, pero ella solo siguió su camino._

_- Esta niña, espera abuela yo la traeré de vuelta._

_- No, detente Grimmjow.- Dijo forzosamente la anciana. - Ven, acércate, debo decirte algo._

_El chico acato la petición de la moribunda._

_- Sé que para Danna es difícil hablar de su pasado, tiene miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad._

_Quiero que le demos tiempo, para que se prepare y esté lista._

_- Pero vieja, tu eres a la que no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Y si te vas sin decírselo?_

_- Para eso necesito que me hagas un favor._

_Fin flashback_

* * *

El sol ardía con fuerza en su punto más alto, los constructores que se encontraban desempeñando su labor, muy dedicados como siempre, estaban ansiosos para que la campana sonara, hasta que por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, la dichosa campana sonó y una voz fuerte y masculina gritó la tan ansiada frase...

- ¡Es medio día! ¡Hora del almuerzo!

Todos los trabajadores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos y acataron la "orden", que mas bien era para ellos una frase venida desde el cielo y cantada por los mismísimos ángeles. Cada trabajador se dirigía hacia su mochila, sacaban un frasco con el almuerzo y comenzaban a comer y charlar un rato, ya fuese sobre las estructuras en construcción o en la parte de abajo, en el suelo para ser mas precisos donde era mas seguro.

- Que raro que no se te haya olvidado el almuerzo, como que ya te estabas acostumbrando a ir y venir todos los días, ¿no?

El aludido no pronuncio respuesta alguna, se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Hey Grimmjow te estoy hablando... ¡No me ignores!

- No jodas Yammy, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas...

- Agh.- Dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire. - Oye sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero relájate, si quieres cuando terminemos con esto te acompaño al hospital para que la veas.

- No es solo eso lo que me preocupa... La estúpida de Danna no me quiso hacer caso cuando le dije que en vez de perder el tiempo con esos riquillos se quedara cuidando de nuestra abuela. A demás no me gusta la idea de que se vaya a trabajar por allá, no confío en esa gente...

- Bueno en todo caso ya está grandecita como para que se vaya haciendo responsable de sus actos, pareces su novio, eres muy sobreprotector con ella...

- Tsk, piensa lo que quieras.

- Bueno y cambiando de tema... ¿te has vuelto a encontrar con la muchacha de la otra vez?

- No, para mi desgracia creo que no va a volver a aparecerse por estos lugares, fue la única vez que había visto a esa mujer por estos lados...

- Ya tranquilo don Juan que mujeres hay muchas, además se le notaba a leguas que era una de esas "riquillas" como les llamas. No creo que se meta con un vago como tú.

- A mi nadie me rechaza, te digo que la próxima vez que la vea la invitare a salir y no se podrá negar.

- Si, si. Como digas.

* * *

- Bueno, hemos llegado.

Al llegar por fin a su destino, la mujer se quedó mirando con admiración cada detalle del lugar, sí que era precioso, el portón para dar entrada a los dueños de sus respectivas viviendas era muy amplio y automático, tenía grabado en lo más alto unas letras que decían "Colonia Las noches", que nombre tan curioso pensó ella, como si hubiese otra residencia de nombre "los días" o algo por el estilo, al adentrarse pudo observar la inmensidad de la colonia, para empezar todas las casas estaban cercadas por una extensa pared de concreto, cada casa estaba marcada con una letra y un número, que según lo que le explicaba la peli verde, la letra era para determinar un sector, ya fuese norte, sur, oriente u occidente, y los números para distinguir las casas de cada sector. Estaba totalmente asombrada por lo que presenciaba, su medio hermano tenía toda la razón acerca del sector pues de verdad ahí solo debía vivir gente con demasiado dinero, aunque ignoraba la razón por la cual él conocía por estos barrios o "colonias" como les llaman ellos, se sentía muy afortunada de haber conseguido empleo allí, de seguro le pagarían muy bien, pero a la vez se sentía nerviosa pues nunca había tratado con gente de tan alto estrato, bueno en realidad si, la acababa de conocer pero eso no quería decir que ya fuera toda una maestra en la etiqueta de una princesa.

Ninguna de las dos se animó a preguntarle a la otra en que trabajaba o por qué motivo se encontraba allí, solo guardaron discreción hasta que la de ojos oliva rompió el silencio.

- Bien la casa que buscas es esta.- Dijo mientras se detenía en frente a lo que ella consideraría una mansión, era una linda casa, de esas modernas con un aspecto cuadrado y rectangular en su diseño, por lo visto tenía dos pisos y una terraza, en el patio trasero había una piscina, tenía su propio parqueadero cubierto en el cual cabían fácilmente unos tres carros de lujo, también al otro extremo tenían una cancha de tenis y un espacio especial como para hacer un asado en familia, y finalmente todo esto estaba cercado por unos pequeños arbustos naturales, de hecho todas las casas se ordenaban de igual forma, la única diferencia que había alcanzado a notar era que habían unas casas más grandes que otras y ese detalle se iba presentando más notoriamente a medida que avanzaban y se adentraban más en la colonia. La chica se bajó del auto y en seguida se le empezó a acelerar los latidos del corazón, lo admitía estaba nerviosa, respiro hondo y se llenó de valor para continuar con su camino.

Su acompañante se decidió a preguntarle finalmente...

- Oye, ¿vienes a visitar a alguien?

- No, es que los dueños de esta casa me contrataron de empleada.

- Mmmmm, bueno Danna fue un gusto conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

- Gracias, lo mismo para ti.- Y al decirse estas últimas palabras, la mujer arranco con su coche y continuo su camino.

Ahora sí, era el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, estaba casi totalmente segura de que no la aceptarían por llegar tarde en su primer día, pero no perdía nada con simplemente ir y ver qué pasaba.

Al encontrarse ya frente a la puerta y levantar su mano para tocar el timbre, se quedó como congelada, tenía una corazonada, un presentimiento vano, dudó en si tocar o no el timbre y en esas la puerta se abrió sola.

- Buenas tardes señorita, al parecer llega un poco tarde a su cita.- Le dijo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta.

- S...si, que pena, discúlpeme de verdad no era mi intención, es que había mucho trancón por la principal y yo vivo algo lejos de aquí así que...

- ¿Hay algún problema?- Se escuchó una voz que le era familiar...

- No señor.- Respondió el mayordomo sobresaltado. - Es solo la jovencita a la que le iba a ofrecer el empleo, pero por lo visto no es capaz ni de llegar temprano, creo que será mejor que se retire.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mujer.

- No hay por qué ser grosero Tousen, hazla pasar, de seguro tiene una buena explicación para darnos...

La aludida mostro una sonrisa de victoria y enseguida entro a la casa sin necesidad que el mayordomo le cediera el paso. Si desde afuera la casa lucía espectacular, por dentro era mucho mejor, de hecho era más espaciosa de lo que aparentaba. Al lado izquierdo, hacia el fondo se encontraba la cocina, muy grande por cierto, del lado derecho había un gran salón de juego, pues había una gran mesa de billar y un pequeño puesto de licores, como un mini bar. De frente y cerca a la puerta estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, muy elegantes, eran de esas que parecía que cada escalón flotara por si solo, y finalmente más hacia el fondo estaban el comedor y la sala, esa sí que era una casa de lujo, sin duda muy grande para solo dos personas.

El hombre invitó a la señorita a seguir a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, a la casa le entraba mucha luz, por todas partes tenia ventanas y la de la sala era una de las más grandes, tenía vista hacia la piscina que ahora podía apreciar más de cerca, con una hamaca, y una mesa de madera con sillas y una sombrilla.

- Que bonita casa tiene señor.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

- Por favor señorita, dígame solo por mi nombre.

- No, ¿Cómo cree? si yo solo soy una desconocida, no tengo el derecho de tratarlo por igual.

- No se preocupe, le aseguro que no me molesta.

- Esta bien, pero por mi parte me sentiría mas cómoda si solo le dijera señor Ichimaru.

- Mmmm, por mi está bien. Bueno señorita, necesito que me dé una razón por la cual deba aceptarla en este empleo.

- Señor Ichimaru, le juro que no fue mi intención llegar tarde, había demasiado trancón y yo vivo lejos de...

- Eso no fue lo que le pedí que me dijera.- Le contesto con un tono serio pero aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mire de verdad necesito el trabajo, mi abuela está muy mal y tengo que ayudar a pagar los gastos de la casa, sé que aun soy menor de edad pero necesito urgentemente ganar dinero.

El señor se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras meditaba el asunto, y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Y acaso lo que trabajan tus padres no les alcanza?

- No señor... yo... no tengo padres. Como le digo lo único que tengo es a mi abuela quien me ha cuidado toda la vida y a mi hermano, quien me ayuda a cuidarla, bueno en realidad es un medio hermano...

- ¿Y tu abuela se encuentra muy mal?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí señor, de hecho está internada en un hospital porque se encuentra muy grave.

- Esta bien, tienes el empleo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! de verdad, le prometo que no se arrepentirá, voy a empezar ahora mismo.- Dijo muy entusiasmada. -Pero... quisiera pedirle antes un favor. ¿Sería posible que hoy me deje salir mas temprano? Quiero ir a visitar a mi abuela antes de que cierren la entrada de visitantes en el hospital.

- Por supuesto, es más, si quiere la puedo llevar.

* * *

Eran ya las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde, los trabajadores estaban recogiendo los últimos escombros del suelo y una que otra herramienta por ahí mal puesta, de manera que todo estuviera listo para salir a descansar a las seis en punto que era la hora de finalización. Y sonó la tan esperada campana, señal que avisaba que era hora de irse a casa.

- Cuídate Grimmjow.

- Hasta mañana. - Respondió el aludido.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa para dejar sus cosas y luego pasar al hospital, Grimmjow sacó de su mochila un sobre, mientras lo observaba iba recordando...

_Flashback_

_- Mira Grimmjow.- Decía la anciana mientras le mostraba un sobre con una carta dentro. - Quiero que se la entregues a mi niña, dile que cuando esté lista para saber la verdad, que la abra y la lea._

_- Si señora, prometo entregársela personalmente. Aunque sigue pareciéndome mejor la idea que se lo digas tu misma... pero ya ves, cumpliré tu voluntad._

_- Gracias mi niño. - Decía la anciana mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de paz en su rostro._

_Fin flashback_

- Me pregunto, ¿qué tanto dirá en esta carta...? digo, debe de ser muy importante como para que le haya dado tiempo de saber la verdad. - Se decía a sí mismo, tenía la tentación de abrir el sobre y leer todo su contenido, no podía creer que él estuviera más interesado que su propia hermana en saber la verdad sobre sus orígenes. En todo caso, por más tentador que fuera, no podía hacerlo pues le había prometido a la anciana que la primera en abrir ese sobre sería la implicada, no le quedaba de otra debía mantener su palabra, además dice un dicho por ahí que "la curiosidad mató al gato" ( Nota: desafortunadamente ese dicho le caía como anillo al dedo, siendo mitad gato :3 ).

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, lo que vio detrás de la puerta no fue de mucho agrado para el joven.

- Hola Grimmy, pensé que no llegarías nunca.- Le dijo la mujer, mientras se le abalanzaba para darle un abrazo.

- ¿Y quién es éste tipo?- Preguntó molesto y algo confuso por la presencia de aquel hombre, sin contestarle la pregunta a la mujer.

- Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Ichimaru Gin. Su hermana me ha hablado de usted.- Le dijo mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo. (Nota: Sé que a lo mejor en Japón las personas se saludan inclinando sus cuerpos hacia adelante, no estoy segura, pero prefiero poner que se extienden la mano para dar a entender cuándo se es correspondido el gesto, como en este caso.)

Grimmjow no le correspondió el saludo, se le quedó mirando serio, con desconfianza y el ceño fruncido.

Al notar el incómodo silencio, la mujer decidió romperlo diciendo:

- Emmm, él es mi jefe Grimmjow. Es del que te había contado, el que me contrató para trabajar en su casa.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué está haciendo acá?- Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- Él se ofreció a traerme hasta acá, le conté lo de nuestra abuela y que tenía que salir temprano para visitarla.

Grimmjow al escuchar esto, solo le lanzo una mirada de inseguridad, de esas cuando mira de medio lado a una persona y con los ojos entrecerrados, lleno de desconfianza, ese tipo no le daba buena espina, pero no podía hacer nada si aún no había hecho nada ese hombre, no le quedo de otra que resignarse ante su presencia.

- Bueno, debemos irnos para el hospital, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí...

- Yo con gusto puedo llevarlos para allá.

- No necesitamos de tu limosna- Le dijo rudamente mientras cogía a su compañera del brazo, incitándola a salir del lugar.

- Grimmjow no seas grosero, él solo quiere ayudarnos.

- No sé que intenciones tenga este tipo contigo, tanta amabilidad se me hace extraño.- Le decía al oído mientras caminaban para salir de la casa.

Finalmente terminaron accediendo a la oferta del joven millonario y este los dejó en la puerta del hospital, se despidieron y entraron.

- No me agrada la amabilidad que tiene ese tipo contigo, si solo lo acabas de conocer.

- Ya Grimmy yo no le veo lo malo, de seguro yo le gusto a él y tu estas celoso.

- Tsk, deja de decir estupideces, el hecho de que te caigan todos los del barrio como perros hambrientos no quiere decir que un imbécil de la alta sociedad se fije en una niñata como tú.

- ¿Y por qué no?, hasta ahora no había comprobado mis habilidades femeninas con gente millona... ria...

La última palabra casi no la puede pronunciar, pues ambos vieron una escena no muy agradable mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su abuela.

- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Llévenla a una sala de urgencias, no lo soportara mucho!

Ambos veían como los enfermeros sacaban la camilla donde se encontraba la anciana y corrían rápido para trasladarla a una sala de urgencias.

- Maldición.- Fue la única palabra que alcanzo a pronunciar el chico peli azul, cuando ya se encontraban corriendo detrás de la camilla y cuestionando al doctor acerca de que era lo que había sucedido.

- La mujer sufrió un ataque al corazón, debemos reanimarla lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Pero cómo sucedió?

- No lo sabemos señorita pero no hay tiempo ahora para ponernos a pensar en eso...

El grupo se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo, dando vuelta a su derecha y desapareciendo del lugar. La figura de un hombre apareció del otro lado del pasillo, de repente su teléfono sonó y contestó.

- Misión cumplida, se llevará el secreto a la tumba.- Al terminar de decir estas palabras, colgó el teléfono, dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, cada segundo parecía ser eterno, simplemente querían que alguien saliera de esa habitación con buenas noticias. El joven caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, la mujer estaba de pie estática en un solo lugar pero no dejaba de mover una pierna por el nerviosismo, si ella se moría se arrepentiría toda la vida por no poder haber estado los últimos momentos juntas. El joven por su parte estaba muy preocupado pues habían pocas posibilidades de que se salvara, no se explicaba el por qué cuando sucedía alguna tragedia se acordaba de todo lo bueno que había pasado junto a esa persona, así fuesen sus regaños o sus tantos jalones de orejas, después de todo era una de las personas mas importantes para él por haberle abierto las puertas de su casa. Finalmente salió un doctor, el mismo que había dado la orden de llevarla a urgencias, miró a ambos a los ojos y les dijo:

- Lo siento mucho.

Definitivamente era la frase que menos querían escuchar, ya no era necesario que dijera mas, con eso era suficiente para entenderlo todo. Ambos quedaron paralizados por un momento, sentían como el mundo entero se derrumbaba ante ellos, la mujer sintió como se le encogía el corazón con brusquedad, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, tenia un horrible nudo en la garganta y se le empezaba a dificultar el respirar, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y el sollozo hizo por fin presencia en su voz.

El joven al ver la reacción de su compañera ante la noticia inmediatamente se le acerco de frente y le regalo un fuerte

abrazo, la muchacha salio de la parálisis en la que estaba hace un momento y esta vez si empezó a llorar con fuerza, el abrazo del joven fue correspondido, entre los dos se daban consuelo por la pérdida del mismo ser querido, el muchacho por su parte tenia un semblante serio, sus ojos solo se aguaron un poco, tenia que mostrarse fuerte para darle apoyo a su acompañante, a demás no le gustaba mostrarse blando.

* * *

Los días pasaron, la tristeza aun estaba presente en el ambiente, se vivía el luto por la perdida del ser querido, por obvias razones Danna y Grimmjow faltaron a sus trabajos los dos días siguientes después de la tragedia, lo cual fue comprendido por sus respectivos jefes. El tercer día ambos fueron solos al cementerio, para dejar algunas flores en la tumba y dar el último adiós.

- Mira abue, estas flores te las enviaron los vecinos de al lado.- Dijo mientras ponía unas bellas azucenas de color blanco al lado de la lapida, con un grabado que decía "Kaoru Asakura" "1930 - 2013" - Y estas son de nuestra parte. - Dijo mientras colocaba otro ramo con flores variadas, claveles, lirios y algunas margaritas.

Luego de decir esto, se arrodillo y puso sus manos enfrente unidas para orar un poco. Mientras que el joven que la acompañaba la observaba, dirigió su vista hacia las demás lapidas que se encontraban cerca de donde estaban, esos lugares no le gustaba visitarlos, le daba escalofríos el hecho de pensar que estaba rodeado de gente muerta, se respiraba un aire pesado, y ya quería irse pero no sin antes hacer algo importante y quería hacerlo en frente de la tumba de su abuela.

La mujer se levanto del suelo, sacudió un poco sus rodillas y se dio media vuelta para emprender su camino de regreso, en esas Grimmjow le interrumpió el paso, se miraron por un momento hasta que el joven pronunció.

- Antes de morir, la vieja me pidió que te entregara esto. - En su mano tenía un sobre blanco, la mujer hizo un gesto de sorpresa y a la vez de desconcierto pues no entendía la razón de ese sobre.

- ¿Que es esto?- Dijo mientras recibía el sobre.

- Es una carta que ella misma escribió dirigida para ti, en ella dice toda la verdad acerca de tus padres.- En esas la mujer lo vio nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. - Hey no me mires así, yo no la he abierto si es lo que te imaginas, no se nada sobre su contenido, la vieja me pidió que te dijera que la abrieras cuando estuvieras lista para saber la verdad.

La mujer se quedo estática sin saber que hacer, finalmente se decidió y la abrió, sacó el papel que se encontraba dentro, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer, sinceramente aun no quería saber la verdad pero tenia un sentimiento de culpa que la empujó a hacerlo.

**o_O ¡ Fin del segundo episodio queridos lectores !**

**Les adelantaré por ahora que en la siguiente parte sucederá algo totalmente inesperado, algo que le dará un giro de 180 grados a nuestros personajes, la muerte de la abuela es solo el comienzo de sus tragedias.**

**Pronto irán apareciendo mas personajes y posiblemente abran escenas de GrimmNell :-***

**Por fa dejen sus reviews eso da ánimos para seguir escribiendo (se que leen y no dejan sus comentarios yo lo puedo ver todo, jua jajajjaja) :-D me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de lo que pronto les sucederá a los dos, a lo mejor alguno acierta :3**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO !**


	3. Traición

**Tercer capitulo!**

**Espero sus reviews! :3**

Capítulo 3

TRAICIÓN

Habían pasado ya unas dos semanas desde lo acontecido, todo regresó a la "normalidad", cada quien con su vida cotidiana, en sus respectivos trabajos, en sus respectivos asuntos personales, una rutina que se repetía día a día. El ambiente dejaba poco a poco sus tinieblas de luto, se iba aceptando la ausencia del ser querido y también iban enfrentando a la misma vida solos, ya entendían la responsabilidad que implicaba mantener un hogar, los gastos más las obligaciones que debían cumplir, eran algo pesado para los dos pues lo que ganaban con sus trabajos no era suficiente, cuando la anciana vivía no habían problemas económicos, no sabían el por qué, pero con su ausencia parecía que las deudas se habían hecho más grandes, así que tenían que tomar una decisión.

- Tendremos que vender la casa.

- Pero Grimmjow este es el único recuerdo que nos queda de la abuela, además ¿a dónde podemos ir? ¿No pensaras desecharla así como así…?

- No nos queda de otra, lo que ganamos no alcanza a cubrir los gastos, de una manera u otra terminaran por sacarnos de aquí.

- ¿Y a dónde nos iríamos a vivir?

- Por lo pronto debemos buscar un lugar, no tan grande como este, yo creo que más bien como una habitación.

- ¿Aaaa? ¿Una habitación? ¿Y cómo supones que viviríamos los dos en una habitación? ¿Compartirás la cama conmigo o algo así?

- No seas tonta, buscaremos una que tenga por lo menos dos camas, con eso nos será suficiente para sobrevivir.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo con resignación.- ¡Pero quiero que sea cerca de mi trabajo, así me será más fácil llegar! – Le contestó con emoción por la "maravillosa" idea que se le había ocurrido. Por su parte, a Grimmjow le fastidiaba un poco cuando se ponía en ese plan de niña chiquita a punto de recibir su regalo de cumpleaños, pues se ponía a hacer berrinche si no le daban lo que quería, de hecho no sabía de donde había sacado esa actitud tan de niña malcriada, pero en fin, meditó por unos segundos la propuesta que le había hecho y finalmente contestó.

- Pues… Mañana saldré a buscar un lugar que nos beneficie a ambos, para que nos quede cerca a los dos y…

No le permitió terminar la frase cuando se le abalanzo para darle un fuerte abrazo, le gustaba tanto cuando se doblegaba de esa manera ante sus peticiones, le parecía tierno el hecho de que se comportara así única y exclusivamente con ella, aunque nunca en su vida le había conocido una novia "seria" porque le duraban muy poco, (de hecho había tenido bastantes, tanto así que tenía la cuenta perdida desde hace mucho), pero de todas formas le daban celos verlo con otra mujer, ver que el cariño que le daba lo dividiera entre dos.

- ¡Gracias Grimmy! Sabía que no te ibas a negar- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Bueno si, si, ya suéltame.

- Oye un poco de cariño no le hace daño a nadie.- Dijo con indignación.

- Si como digas, ya vete a dormir que mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Ambos se fueron a preparar, asearon sus bocas y se pusieron sus pijamas, el hombre usaba un esqueleto blanco y una pantaloneta azul para dormir, le gustaba estar fresco y cómodo en las noches, la muchacha en cambio era más... infantil, su ropa era un saco térmico rosado con estampados de corazones y perritos de caricatura al igual que el pantalón, esa vestimenta la tenía desde los 15 años cuando se la regalaron y se reusaba a desecharla, por más vieja o rota que estuviera. Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, se arroparon con las cobijas y tan pronto como hicieron lo anterior el silencio reinó en la habitación, la mujer daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño, la duda que rondaba por su mente no la dejaba dormir, quería hablar con su compañero pero lo dudaba ya que quizá se molestara, aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- Oye Grimmy, ¿ya te dormiste?

- Mmmmmm...- Fue lo único que balbuceó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. - ¿Qué quieres? - Respondió finalmente pero con un poco de esfuerzo, solo que la mujer no alcanzo a escuchar su respuesta, así que persistente se puso de pie fuera de cama y se acercó con sigilo a la del hombre.

- Oye Grimmy, ¿estas despierto?- Dijo mientras lo movía bruscamente de un lado a otro.

- ¡Que si lo estoy!, ¿qué quieres?- Le respondió enojado por la manera en la que lo había despertado.

Ella simplemente sonrió divertida y antes de que él se diera cuenta, se escabulló por entre las cobijas, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Oye, ¿hace cuánto que no hablamos un rato?, así por las noches como cuando éramos más pequeños.- Le cuestionó suavemente para que no lo tomara como un regaño, pues sabía lo susceptible que era.

- Aaaagh...- Suspiró con resignación, pues sabía que no se le iba a quitar de encima hasta ofrecerle algo de atención, era como un bebé. - Y... ¿de qué quieres hablar? - Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Tu... nunca te has preguntado qué le sucedió a tus padres?

- Oye sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre eso, así que mejor devuélvete a tu cama.

- Sabes, deberías buscarlos, enterarte que fue de ellos y perdonarlos por lo que te hallan hecho...

- ... - No hubo respuesta por parte del joven.

- ¿No lo has pensado?

- ¿Y tú?, ¿No piensas buscar a los tuyos?

La chica se quedó en silencio, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su compañero, meditaba la inesperada pregunta, pues no estaba segura de qué responderle, lo que había leído en la carta la había dejado desconcertada.

_Flashback_

_"Mi querida niña. Quiero que sepas antes de leer esta carta lo mucho que te quiero y que siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí, aunque no fueras sangre de mi sangre._

_Debes entender, primero que todo que me hicieron jurar que jamás en tu vida debías enterarte de la verdad, me forzaron a que te hiciera creer que yo era tu abuela, que tus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente y que por ende yo había quedado a cargo tuyo. Quiero que leas con mucha atención lo que te voy a contar, porque puede que cambie tu vida para siempre, antes debes prometerme que Grimmjow y tu siempre van a estar unidos, se cuidaran el uno al otro y que jamás se abandonaran a su suerte._

_A tus padres los conocí hace mucho tiempo, pues yo era su ama de llaves, cuando ellos decidieron formar un hogar aquí en Japón me contrataron para los quehaceres, debo resaltar que eran muy buenas personas, amables y cariñosas con todo el mundo. La señora de la casa había quedado embarazada, si, te estaba esperando a ti, estaban muy felices por tu tan esperada llegada, casi no cabían de felicidad por su primogénito y ansiábamos tu nacimiento. Sinceramente desconozco los motivos por los cuales tus padres tomaron esa decisión pero estoy totalmente segura de que era con la intención de protegerte, una semana después de tu nacimiento, tus padres me pidieron el favor de que les consiguiera una casa, un pequeño hogar, que fuera modesto y en lo posible en algún barrio pobre de Tokio, en ese momento no entendía los motivos por los cuales me pidieron hacer eso pero les conseguí lo que me pidieron, lo siguiente fue todavía más desconcertante, pues me pidieron que me fuera a vivir allá, que ya no necesitaban más de mis servicios, finalmente me indemnizaron y cedi ante su voluntad._

_Un día, sin previo aviso, más o menos como a las nueve y media de la noche, alguien tocó desesperadamente a la puerta, yo me asuste pues ¿Quien podría ser a esa hora?, la sorpresa me la lleve cuando abrí la puerta y vi a tu madre con una capota puesta y en brazos te tenia a ti, atrás de ella estaba tu padre y los hice pasar pues no podía dejar que se mojaran con la lluvia. Al entrar los vi muy agitados y preocupados, me dijeron que no había mucho tiempo y me entregaron a ti en los brazos, me dijeron que debía cuidar de ti, que nunca te contara la verdad acerca de tus padres, y así como llegaron, se fueron de la casa, no pude detenerlos pues desaparecieron por entre las calles._

_Espero que me entiendas, no revelare los nombres de tus padres por tu propia seguridad, sé que la información que te doy es poca, pero es la suficiente para que sepas y entiendas sobre tus orígenes. No quiero que guardes odio ni rencor en tu corazón, pues lo que hicimos fue por amor, fue para que no vivieras llena de amargura y desesperación. Recuérdalo siempre._

_Con amor, tu abuela."_

_Fin flashback_

- La verdad pues, no. Ahora hay cosas mas importantes por las cuales preocuparnos.

- Entonces lo mismo digo yo.

- Pero lo tuyo es diferente, tu escapaste de tu casa, sabes quienes son tus padres, sabes de dónde vienes.

Se quedó pensando por un instante, viéndolo de otro modo, no era tan mala idea volver a verlos o al menos saber si aun seguían con vida, y con la historia que había dejado la anciana en su carta, lo que a él le había sucedido no era tan trágico después de todo, como él creía.

- Bueno. Te prometo que cuando salgamos de todo este rollo de las deudas y eso, iremos a buscar a mis padres.

-¿Iremos?

-Sí, ya que tú fuiste la de la idea me ayudaras a hacerlo. ¿Contenta? - Le respondió con un fingido tono molesto en su voz.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices...

- Si, si, ahora vete a tu cama si es que no tienes nada mas de que hablar.

- Mmmmm, bueno pues... de hecho... si hay algo... mas.

- Y ¿qué es?

- Emmm, no sabes mejor te lo cuento después. Hasta mañana Grimmy. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió rápidamente de la cama y se metió a la suya.

La noche fue larga pues ninguno de los dos había quedado dormido al instante después de la plática, se quedaron callados, cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones personales, el hecho de estar en silencio no quería decir que ya se hubiesen dormido. Finalmente la noche avanzó dándole paso al amanecer, pero al parecer había algo que no andaba bien...

- Aaaaaawwww... - Bostezó profundamente la mujer mientras se frotaba los ojos, se estiró un poco, y se quitó las cobijas de encima para darse fuerzas a sí misma y levantarse de su muy cómoda cama. - Mmmmm, hoy sí que dormí de maravilla. ¿aaaaa? ohh, no, NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! - Gritó con angustia.- ¡Grimmjow! Grimmjow levántate se nos hizo tarde !

- ¿Aaaa? ¿De qué hablas?- Aun no se había incorporado del todo hasta que volteó a ver el reloj. -¿Qué? ¡Pero si es muy tarde! ¿Acaso no le pusiste alarma?

- Yo creí que tú la habías puesto.

- Carajo, llegare tarde al trabajo.

- ¡Dímelo a mí!

- Yo me bañare primero. - Dijo el peli azul saltando de golpe hacia el baño, la mujer lo siguió por detrás y entró junto con él sin que se diera cuenta.

- Oye sal de aquí yo me bañare primero. - La mujer pareció no ponerle cuidado pues empezó a desvestirse frente a él quedando solo en un sostén que parecía de esos que se usan para hacer ejercicio y en los pantis. - ¡Oye que demonios te sucede! - Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

- Vamos Grimmjow no hay tiempo que perder, no seas bobo no me desnudare frente a ti, quítate eso y déjate los pantaloncillos, nos meteremos ambos a la ducha porque se está haciendo tarde.

Grimmjow quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su "inocente hermanita" pero por lo menos tenia razón en algo, el tiempo corría y no le quedaba de otra más que acceder a lo que decía, se despojó de sus prendas quedando únicamente en bóxer, y se adentró en la ducha, era algo pequeña e incómoda pero se las arreglaron para turnarse, mientras uno se regaba agua en el cuerpo el otro se jabonaba. Un pensamiento divertido pasó por la mente de los dos, se preguntaban ¿qué hubiese hecho la anciana si estuviera viva y los hubiese encontrado así, bañándose juntos?, de seguro le da un infarto y se muere al instante, o con suerte agarra a Grimmjow de las orejas y lo saca a patadas del lugar mientras le grita que es un sucio pervertido. Ambos sonrieron internamente por el divertido pensamiento que compartieron, también recordaron que cuando eran más chicos jugaban con el agua o hacían guerras de jabón, se les cruzo por la mente, solo por un instante la idea de ponerse a jugar mientras se terminaban de bañar, aunque sabían que no había tiempo para eso.

- Listo, yo ya terminé. Voy a cambiarme afuera.- Dijo el joven mientras salía de la ducha.

Mientras Grimmjow se cambiaba de ropa, divisó en el lavamanos un pequeño frasco de shampoo y se le ocurrió una traviesa pero divertida idea.

- Bueno ya terminé, sal de aquí Grimmjow me voy a vestir...- Dijo mientras abría la cortina de la ducha y apenas puso un pie fuera, el aludido se le fue encima con las manos repletas de espuma de shampoo y se la restregó toda por el cabello, no pudo evitar la tentación de hacerle algo malo y gracioso a la vez, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Bueno, a ver si te apuras para que no llegues tarde.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro y después soltó una carcajada, desapareciendo al instante del lugar, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- ¡ GRIMMJOW ! ¡Maldito hijo de...! - Él sí que era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas.

Eran ya las ocho y media de la mañana, un taxi andaba a toda prisa por la zona de construcción, pues debía dejar a sus pasajeros lo mas pronto posible, y mientras tanto dentro del carro...

- Oye, ¿y qué era lo otro que me querías contar?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Como ya casi llegaban al lugar donde se tenía que bajar, se armó de valor para contestarle.

- Aaaa, si verdad. Es que... te iba a decir que yo, pues... - El carro se detuvo, había llegado a su destino y aprovechó la situación para soltarlo de una buena vez. - Yo tengo novio.

- ¿Qué? - Se devolvió el muchacho que estaba a punto de salir del coche, quería que se lo repitiera pues seguramente por el ruido de la calle y de la maquinaria cerca, había escuchado mal.

- Si, y es muy lindo, deberías conocerlo. - Dijo con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- ¿Y tú de donde sacas que tienes novio? ¿Quién es ese tipo?- No pensaba salirse del auto hasta que le diera una respuesta concreta y coherente. La mujer por su parte se encontraba en aprietos pues pensaba que no le iba a dar importancia y que saldría del auto ignorando sus palabras.

- Emmm pues... Es el jardinero de la casa donde trabajo, mi jefe no lo sabe pues eso está prohibido, así que...

- ¡¿Qué?! Acabas de conocer a ese tipo ¿y ya se hicieron novios? - Le respondió con indignación.

- No tiene nada de malo, me cayó bien, y nos gustamos, así que no hay problema con que seamos pareja.

- Pues hoy mismo me lo presentas, apenas salga del trabajo me voy para allá y me vas a decir quién es ese fulano. - Por su tono de voz, no se escuchaba muy contento que digamos, bueno por lo menos sabía que se preocupaba por ella.

- Si, si, pero ya vete que me tengo que ir a mi trabajo.- Dijo mientras le abría nuevamente la puerta del auto, a lo cual accedió por fin y salió de ahí.

Las carreteras estaban despejadas, había pocos automóviles por la calle lo cual se le hizo extraño a la mujer, pues era un día entre semana, aunque fuera viernes de todas formas era un día de trabajo, pero eso le importaba poco, al contrario la beneficiaba pues llegaría rápidamente a su destino. Mientras tanto iba pensando en su amor secreto, le daba emoción el hecho de que su noviazgo fuera a escondidas, eso le ponía un toque romántico y prohibido a su relación, recordó el día en el que se conocieron, el muchacho era un poco tímido pero al hablar más y conocerlo mejor, le había caído bien hasta que por cosas del destino él se le declaró muy románticamente con unas flores que había cortado del jardín, ella sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que aceptaba ser su novia, para ser francos nunca había sostenido una relación con ningún muchacho, porque todos eran unos perros hambrientos como les decía su hermano, en cambio ese chico tenía algo especial, no se fijaba en su físico sino en su forma de ser, en la persona que era por dentro, nunca había conocido un chico con esos pensamientos y no perdía nada con intentar llevar una relación.

* * *

Era ya medio día, los trabajadores de la construcción tomaban su descanso como de costumbre al tiempo que sacaban sus loncheras con el almuerzo para comer.

- Oye Grimmjow, quisiera ir a visitar a la señora Kaoru para llevarle unas flores ya que no pude asistir a su entierro.

- Será mañana Yammy, tengo algo importante que hacer después del trabajo.

-¿Vas a buscar un lugar para mudarse?

- No, eso también queda aplazado.

- Y se puede saber ¿qué tienes que ir a hacer entonces?

- Pues lo que sucede es que la imbécil de Danna me vino con el cuento de que tiene novio y le dije que hoy mismo iría a conocerlo.

- ¿Novio?, jajaja pareces un padre sobreprotector, ojala nunca vayas a tener hijos, y menos hijas, pobrecitas no tendrían la culpa de tener como padre a un maniático celoso como tú.

- Piensa lo que quieras, hoy mismo me presentará a ese fulano y... - Se quedó callado mientras veía algo a lo lejos que le llamó la atención y una sonrisa de victoria se le dibujó en el rostro. - Pero mira nada más, ja! esta vez no se me va a escapar. - Y al terminar de decir esto, se levantó del balde donde estaba sentado hace un momento y rápidamente se dirigió hacia lo que le había llamado la atención.

Inesperadamente y por fortuna alcanzó a divisar a tiempo que en las alturas había algo que no andaba bien, unos tubos de metal, al parecer del sistema de acueducto no muy grandes, no habían quedado bien sujetos y estables, por lo que cuando la grúa que los estaba elevando dio un giro algo brusco, los inestables tubos se desataron, cayendo sin previo aviso hacia la acera de peatones, la buena noticia era que había un sector cercado por donde no pasaba mucha gente, la mala era que justo en ese momento pasaba una linda chica peli verde, inocente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lógicamente no se percató de lo que estaba a punto de caerle encima hasta que escuchó una voz varonil detrás suyo.

- ¡CUIDADO!

La mujer solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz, no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación cuando vio que un tipo se le lanzó encima, cayendo finalmente en el suelo a unos metros de donde se encontraban antes, ambos habían llegado al piso de lado, pero el hombre se elevó un poco del suelo con ayuda de sus brazos quedando casi que encima de la doncella rescatada, la mujer aun no comprendía lo que había pasado, levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo divisar frente a ella un montón de tubos que hace un momento no se encontraban tirados allí, luego giró su rostro para poder apreciar mejor quien había sido el que se le lanzó encima, miradas azules y olivas se encontraron, la mujer quedó como hipnotizada, nunca había visto unos ojos así, de un intenso color azul, o más bien turquesa que la miraban fijamente a los ojos, estaban serios, llenos de determinación pues no le quitaba la vista de encima, se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que ese hombre estaba prácticamente encima suyo, por su parte el joven de ojos azules no podía tener más suerte por habérsela encontrado nuevamente, sonreía para sus adentros porque si lo demostraba por fuera de seguro la asustaría haciéndole pensar que era un pervertido, casi no cabía de orgullo pues sabía que al rescatarla como un súper héroe fijo esta vez no se le negaba a tomarse un café con él y quizá a algo más...

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él.

- Emmmm, s...si, si claro si lo estoy. - Le respondió un poco nerviosa por lo acontecido.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano a la mujer para que también lo hiciera.

- Oye disculpa, de verdad no volverá a pasar. A lo mejor no sujetaron bien los tubos.

- Te lo agradezco pero me parece que hay que hacer una demanda por la irresponsabilidad de los trabajadores. - Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de las vestimentas.

- Eeeemmm, no creo que sea necesario señorita. - Estaba nervioso por lo que había escuchado pues si lo hacía de seguro no le pagarían ese mes por la millonaria multa, sabía lo que estaba en juego. - Mire, déjeme compensarla, si gusta puedo gastarle un café en la tienda de allí en la esquina.

Esas palabras, estaba totalmente segura de que esas palabras las había escuchado antes.

- ¿Acaso... acaso es usted el mismo constructor de la otra vez? - Dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo de arriba a abajo, detallándolo, pues no estaba segura de sí hablaba con el mismo hombre de aquella vez.

- Eeeee... - Estaba un poco nervioso, no entendía el por qué esa mujer lo hacía sentir de ese modo y de algo tenia seguridad, que lo averiguaría a cualquier costo. - Yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes.

- Jum, de seguro lo confundí, bueno que tenga buen día señor.

En esas llegaron un grupo de constructores a la escena del accidente, para asegurarse de que no había nadie lastimado.

- ¡Hey Grimmjow! ¿Están bien? - Dijo una voz que le parecía familiar.

-¿Aaa?, si lo estamos, pero creo que si no lo estuviéramos hubiesen llegado algo tarde.

- Oye vinimos tan rápido como nuestros pies lo permitieron. Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- Por fortuna sí, si no hubiese sido por su compañero de seguro ya estaría en una ambulancia.- Bueno, al menos reconocía el acto heroico de su salvador. - Pero sigo pensando en hacer una demanda por lo acontecido.

- Señorita, entendemos su enojo pero por favor no lo haga, este es el único trabajo que tenemos y si demanda a la constructora fijo nos despiden a todos.- Se le dirigió un joven trabajador que iba con el grupo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo no lo haré, pero deben ser más precavidos porque pueden matar a alguien por sus descuidos.

- No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar.- Le respondió el mismo sujeto.

- Bueno no hay nada más que hacer aquí, vuelvan a sus trabajos.- Dijo Yammy dirigiéndose al grupo con el que había llegado.

- Bueno, ¿siquiera puedo saber el nombre de la mujer a la que rescaté?- Dijo Grimmjow al ver que, nuevamente su propuesta le fue rechazada.

La mujer volteó a verlo, no se lo podía negar y menos cuando le recordó quien le había salvado la "vida", mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que por supuesto fue perceptible para el hombre que se encontraba cerca, eran de ese tipo de sonrisas que decían "eres un idiota, porque sabes que eso no te lo puedo negar", resignada finalmente le extendió la mano y le dijo su nombre.

- Neliel tu Odershvank, y gracias nuevamente.

- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, para servirte.- Dijo mientras le respondía el saludo de la misma forma.

Al darse la mano, el joven pudo sentir el roce de su suave y tersa piel, con la muy sucia y áspera de él, maltratada por el trabajo, le causó curiosidad ver que aunque ella era alta y bien atribuida su mano era pequeñita, delicada como la de una muñeca de porcelana o al menos eso era lo que percibía. Por su parte la mujer al darle la mano pudo sentir su fuerte y firme agarre, lo que denotaba la seguridad del hombre, también la sintió un poco áspera pues con los ladrillos, el cemento y las herramientas se maltrataban mucho, eso también denotaba que era muy trabajador. Se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de todo lo que se podía analizar de otra persona desconocida con solo el roce de sus manos.

La mujer soltó finalmente el agarre, dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino, Grimmjow seguía con la mano extendida, había quedado hecho un bobo mientras observaba cómo desaparecía la figura de la mujer a lo lejos y cruzaba la esquina, se acomodó el casco que había recogido del suelo hace un rato y se devolvió a su trabajo.

- Por fin llegas Romeo.

-¿Romeo? ¿Acaso no era don Juan?

- Exactamente, era. Debiste ver la cara de imbécil que traías, JAJAJA parecías un tonto adolecente enamorado, el título de don Juan lo perdiste desde que conociste a esa chica.

- Pfff, ¿qué tanta tontería estas diciendo Yammy?

- Estoy seguro de que no es ninguna tontería, no sé si te habrás dado de cuenta, pero desde el primer día que conociste a esa mujer no has ido detrás de ninguna otra.

- No te hagas ilusiones, eso es porque ella es diferente a las demás, no puedo usar la misma estrategia.

- Aja... ¿y por qué mientras tanto no te diviertes con alguna otra?

Corchado, esta vez si no tenía respuesta a la pregunta pues él también desconocía la razón. Se hizo el que no escuchó nada y continuó con su trabajo, aunque su compañero sabía que no le podía responder.

Por primera vez en su vida a Grimmjow le causaba curiosidad una mujer, una curiosidad más allá de querer verla desnuda y de conocer el sabor de su cuerpo, era una curiosidad por saber quién era, que hacía en su vida, cuál sería su color favorito, el helado que más le gustaba, a lo que se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, estas y otras tantas preguntas rondaban por su mente, se volvería loco con tantas dudas, quería volver a verla, volver a sentir su piel así fuese solo con el saludo o la despedida de mano... un momento... ¿quería volver a verla?, sorprendentemente si, jamás en toda su vida sintió esa necesidad, esa mujer tenía algo especial.

- Pero que gente tan descuidada, si no hubiera sido gracias a ese hombre yo no estaría aquí...

La enojada chica iba caminando por las calles alejándose ya de la construcción donde se encontraba hace unos minutos, en ese momento recordó el hermoso color en sus ojos, jamás había visto unos parecidos, todavía sentía escalofríos al pensar el instante en el que sus cuerpos estuvieron cerca, recordaba su calor y su intensa mirada sobre la suya, debía admitir que fue muy oportuno el habérselo encontrado nuevamente, si, ella sabía que era el mismo hombre de la otra vez, el mismo que la había invitado a tomarse un café, no todos los días se veía gente con cabello azul, pero ella conocía a los de su tipo, típicos y predecibles, admitía que era muy apuesto pero sabía que usaba esas cualidades a su favor, sabrá él cuantas mujeres ya se habrá llevado a la cama y estaba totalmente segura de que no iba a ser parte de su extensa lista.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo algo sucedía en una de las casas de los barrios de alta categoría en la ciudad de Tokio.

- Tousen.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

- Tráeme al jardinero, hay algo que quiero aclarar con él.

- Si señor, enseguida.

- Disculpe, ¿me mandó llamar?

- Sigue, siéntate por favor.

- ¿En qué le puedo servir señor Ichimaru?

- He escuchado rumores, pero sólo son eso, rumores y quiero que tú me hagas saber si es verdad o no lo que te voy a preguntar.

- … - El muchacho no articuló palabra alguna.

- ¿Tienes alguna relación con la nueva empleada del aseo?

- ¿Eeeee? Pero por supuesto que no, yo conozco muy bien las leyes que implica mi trabajo señor y jamás faltaría a ellas. – Contestó muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Está bien, creo en tu palabra, puedes retirarte.

El chico hizo simplemente una venia y estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, justo antes de salir pudo escuchar las palabras del hombre que hace un momento le había mandado llamar.

- Recuerda que tu me debes fidelidad incondicional.

Finalmente el muchacho se retiró cerrando la puerta a su paso. Volvió al jardín para continuar con su trabajo y en esas el timbre de la casa sonó, el mayordomo fue a abrir la puerta por la cual entró cierta mujer con una voz familiar.

- Disculpe la demora, enseguida me pongo a trabajar.

El mayordomo no pronunció palabra alguna, y tan pronto como cerró la puerta se retiró del lugar. Mientras la mujer se preparaba para comenzar con su trabajo, vió algo que le llamó la atención.

- Hola Kira, ¿como estas? - Dijo sorprendiendo al joven por detrás, quien terminaba de regar las plantas.

- Oye, no me asustes de ese modo.

- Huy disculpa, no sabia que te incomodara mi presencia.

- Agh, no es eso Danna, lo que pasa es que debemos ser mas discretos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que antes de que tú llegaras, el jefe me mandó llamar y al parecer sospecha que tenemos una relación. Lo mejor será que no nos tratemos durante el trabajo.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón pero no sé si pueda aguantarme. - Dijo mientras hacía un puchero con los labios.

- No te preocupes, tendremos nuestros momentos cuando el jefe no esté en casa.

- Vayaaa... No sabia que tenias esos pensamientos sucios Kira...

- ¡No son pensamientos sucios! sabes que nunca te faltaría el respeto.

- Lo sé y por eso es que te quiero.

- Bueno es mejor que vayas a hacer tu trabajo.

- Si señor, como ordenes.- Dijo con un tono divertido. - Aaaa pero antes, debes saber que le conté de nuestra relación a mi hermano.

- ¿Que?

- Si y... va a venir a conocerte.

- Danna, tu hermano me va a matar y de paso nos despedirán a los dos.

- Ya, ya, no te preocupes le dije que fuera discreto porque lo nuestro no se puede saber.

- Bueno, espero que todo salga bien. - Dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro.

* * *

El atardecer ya se hacia presente por entre las montañas, mientras el sol se ocultaba los trabajadores recogían sus pertenencias y se preparaban para emprender el camino hacia sus casas.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No Yammy, prefiero ir solo. A lo mejor no te dejan entrar conmigo y quien sabe si me dejarán entrar a mi también.

- Bueno como quieras. Suerte entonces.

- Suerte es la que necesita ese imbécil para que no le rompa la cara.

- Hey comportate, recuerda que vas a tratar a gente de la alta.

- Intentaré contenerme... Te veré mañana.

- Hasta mañana entonces.

El joven caminó hasta la vía principal donde tomó un taxi y le pidió al conductor que lo llevara al destino que le indicaba. Mientras los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban por entre las nubes y las montañas, finalmente la noche se hizo presente y junto con ella la luna y las estrellas, debía admitir que no había dejado de pensar en aquella mujer de ojos oliva, definitivamente tenia algo que le atraía, algo mas allá de su apariencia física, porque sin duda era muy bonita pero eso no le importaba de a mucho, es decir, no era eso lo que mas le llamaba la atención.

- Bueno, es aquí joven y son... seis con cincuenta.- Dijo mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Naturalmente le pagó y se bajó del auto. Se encontraba frente al gran portón con el nombre de "Las noches" grabado, le pareció un nombre curioso pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, se dirigió hacia el portero para anunciarse y que lo dejaran pasar.

- Si, buenas noches señor Ichimaru. Acá hay un joven de nombre...

- Grimmjow, soy el hermano de una de las empleadas.

- Grimmjow.- Repitió el joven.

- "Por supuesto, aslo pasar"- Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Siga señor.- Dijo el hombre mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso al visitante, él sabia que por esos lugares las casas eran lujosas y muy grandes, pero ese sitio si que era inmenso, por fortuna cada casa estaba enumerada y de esa forma le seria mas fácil encontrar la que buscaba.

- Al parecer tu hermano nos hará una visita.

- Aahh, si claro, es que me dijo que hoy vendría por mi.

- Que extraño que se interese por ti.

- Si... es solo que quedamos en salir a comer algo.

- Bueno recíbelo cuando llegue, estaré en la oficina por si necesitan algo.

- Claro, sí señor.

- Oye, estoy nervioso. ¿Que tal si entra y me rompe la cara?

- Pues si lo intenta, yo estaré ahí para defenderte, no te preocupes.- Le regaló una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después de que sonó la llamada que anunciaba la llegada del joven, el timbre se escuchó por toda la casa, el momento había llegado.

- Yo abro. - Dijo la mujer.

- Ahora si me vas a decir quien es...- Dijo mientras entraba de golpe a la casa.

- Sshhh, baja la voz Grimmjow.

Ahora si estaba que se moría del susto el aludido, no se imaginaba que el hermano de su novia fuera alto, corpulento, con apariencia de pocos amigos y un rudo e imponente aspecto, de seguro le rompería la cara sin ningún consentimiento.

- Mira, es él.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al pálido muchacho.- Su nombre es Kira Izuru.

- E..e..e..., m...mucho gusto s...señor...

- Acaso es tartamudo o ¿que?

- Hay bueno ya, no lo asustes mas.

- Ja, imaginaba que me iba a encontrar con otro tipo de hombre, uno al que no tuviera que defender mi hermana.

- Grimmjow ya! baja la voz.

- Que sorpresa tenerlo aquí. - Dijo el dueño de la casa dirigiéndose al peli azul, apareciéndose de repente.

- Pues ya nos íbamos.

- Por supuesto, se pueden retirar siempre y cuando la señorita haya terminado con su trabajo.

- Si, de hecho yo ya estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina. - Contestó la aludida.

En esas el timbre de la casa sonó inesperadamente, a todos se les hizo extraño pues ¿Quien podría ser?.

- Tousen por favor, abre la puerta.

El mayordomo accedió a la orden, la sorpresa se la llevaron todos los que estaban dentro de la casa por las palabras que escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió y ver quienes eran los que habían llegado.

- Buenas noches señor, somos de la policía, detective Isshin Kurosaki Shiba.- Dijo mientras mostraba la placa y el carné de identidad, al mismo tiempo que entraba en la casa. - Vengo para arrestar a estos dos por contrabando de drogas. - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la empleada y a su hermano.

- ¿De que demonios está hablando? -Interrumpió Grimmjow por la desagradable broma.

- Llévenselos muchachos. - Dijo dirigiéndose a los demás policías que venían detrás de él.

- ¡No, esperen esto es un error!- Decía la muchacha mientras los policias la cogían de los brazos.

- ¡No se atrevan a tocarla!- Decía su hermano furioso y confundido por la situación. Pero antes de que pudiera defenderla, tres corpulentos policías se le mandaron encima para detenerlo y sacarlo de la casa.

- ¡Grimmjow! ¡Grimmjow!, por favor ¡no se lo lleven!- Decía con desesperación y lagrimas en sus ojos.- Por favor señor Ichimaru haga algo nosotros somos inocentes.- El aludido solo la miraba con detenimiento, parecía que no se inmutaba ante la escena al igual que su novio que se encontraba al lado de él. - ¡Kira! ¡Kira! por favor diles que no es cierto. - Él solo volteó la cara hacia un lado, no era capaz de verla a los ojos.

No podía creerlo, simplemente no lo creía, no aceptaba lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible?, quería despertar, quería salir de esa pesadilla, pesadilla en la cual la única persona que quería, con la que había tenido su primera ilusión la había traicionado de ese modo, se maldecía a si misma por no haber escuchado a su hermano, sobre lo que decía acerca de la gente rica, que no eran de fiar, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada, se iba a volver loca, demente, maniática, como quisiera decirlo, de lo único que estaba consciente y segura en esos momentos era que nunca, jamás volvería a ser la misma persona de antes.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo !**

**Apuesto a que ninguno se esperaba esto xD**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Adelanto del siguiente episodio que aparecerán mas personajes, entre esos Ichigo y Rukia :D y otros más por ahí.**

**Sayonara !**


End file.
